hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 14 (Water animals)
Water animals is the fourteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN measures the length of a baby whale. *CHARLI pretends to be a dolphin. *NATHAN makes sea creatures using shapes. *CHARLI pretends to be a crab. *TIM, Nathan and Kathleen sing like seals. *CHARLI finds different ways of balancing. *KELLIE and Chats talk about seahorses. *CHARLI looks for a seahorse but she gets wet. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a whale (Nathan) that has got a big tail, the others whales (Kathleen and Kellie) laugh at him, but Charli the mermaid finds a way to make him feel better. Gallery Kathleen S2 E14.png Charli S2 E14 1.png Nathan S2 E14.png Charli S2 E14 2.png Tim S2 E14.png Charli S2 E14 3.png Kellie S2 E14.png Charli S2 E14 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E14.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm big, big, big says the baby whale But you've gotta see my mum 'cause she's bigger than me I'm glad we us live in the deep blue sea 'Cause if they'd live here there'd be no room for me. I'm big, big, big says the baby whale But you've gotta see my mum 'cause she's bigger than me I'm glad we us live in the deep blue sea 'Cause if they'd live here there'd be no room for me. ;Body move #01 Bobbing up and down we go A jump and a twist, it's fun, you know We dive in and out of the deep blue sea That's how a dolphin dance is done. Bobbing up and down we go A jump and a twist, it's fun, you know We dive in and out of the deep blue sea That's how a dolphin dance is done. ;Shapes in space In the shallow waters of the blue, blue sea There are creatures to be found by you and me Starfish and crabs, jellyfish floating by And a big purple fish slowly blinking his eye Can you hear the sea whisper? Hold the shell to your ear It will whisper a sea song Listen and you'll hear. In the shallow waters of the blue, blue sea There are creatures to be found by you and me Starfish and crabs, jellyfish floating by And a big purple fish slowly blinking his eye Can you hear the sea whisper? Hold the shell to your ear It will whisper a sea song Listen and you'll hear. ;Body move #02 Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Digging with your claws Dig, dig, dig. Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Scuttling on the sand Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, scuttle. Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Digging with your claws Dig, dig, dig. ;Making music Gliding through the icy seas Diving deep so treal Doing what I please Eating fish and krill Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch Gliding through the icy seas Swimming with my friends Doing what I please These days will never end Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch. Gliding through the icy seas Diving deep so treal Doing what I please Eating fish and krill Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch Gliding through the icy seas Swimming with my friends Doing what I please These days will never end Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch Arch, arch, arch, arch, arch, arch. ;Body move #03 Balancing is fun It's tricky to do Wibble, wobble, wibble, wobble You try it too. Balancing is fun It's tricky to do Wibble, wobble, wibble, wobble You try it too. Balancing is fun It's tricky to do Wibble, wobble, wibble, wobble You try it too. ;Word play Beyond the waves, down on the sand A tiny creature as long as your head Swimming around at the bottom of the sea So strangest creature I've ever did see With a head like a horse and a long curly tail A big fat tummy but it isn't a whale Swimming through the coral, sailing through the rids The colourful seahorse looks magical indeed. Beyond the waves, down on the sand A tiny creature as long as your head Swimming around at the bottom of the sea So strangest creature I've ever did see With a head like a horse and a long curly tail A big fat tummy but it isn't a whale Swimming through the coral, sailing through the rids The colourful seahorse looks magical indeed. ;Body move #04 Jump forward, jump back Watch it close Jump forward, jump back Watch it close Jump forward, jump back Watch it close Jump forward, jump back Run away. Jump forward, jump back Dry your clothes Jump forward, jump back Dry your clothes Jump forward, jump back Dry your clothes Jump forward, jump back Run around. ;Sharing stories Come on and do the whale Just wave your big wide tail Start now nice and slow Let's speed it up and go. Come on and do the whale Just wave your big wide tail. Come on and do the whale Just wave your big wide tail Start now nice and slow Let's speed it up and go. Come on and do the whale Just wave your big wide tail Start now nice and slow Let's speed it up and go. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about whales Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about fishtanks Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about starfish Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about jellyfish Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about seals Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about riddles Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about seahorses Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about drying Category:Ep about tails Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about mermaid & merman